The present invention relates to systems and methods for enhanced accessibility of uploaded videos and other media. Such systems and methods are particularly useful in the context of online activities, and may be especially useful in social media and advertising. Such systems and methods enable users to make their media more searchable, thereby enhancing page-hits and ultimately marketing efficacy and/or ad revenue that may be collected.
Currently, a number of social media sites allow users to upload their media. Some media sites also enable the uploader to collect advertisement revenue based upon the number of “hits” the user's site gets. Popular sites can elicit huge numbers of page-hits through word of mouth and sharing of the media. These large numbers of page hits can generate substantial quantities of money for a select few users. However, for the vast majority of users, their content is often lost in the herd, and relatively few page hits are actually realized. The same is true for marketers who are not particularly concerned with the direct advertisement revenue. If the content is not widely viewed, then it is ineffective as a marketing or informational tool.
One way to increase page hits is to develop a dedicated fan base which views the user's content of a reoccurring basis. However, developing this sort of fan base is difficult, especially prior to the user gaining much traction.
In order for users to generate that initial traction, the prevailing wisdom is to make the content readily searchable for the consuming audience. This has traditionally involved tagging the content extensively, and providing media descriptions that will match what a typical user types in as a search. However, despite these measures to make the media more searchable, it still tends to get lost in the vast quantity of media in existence.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for systems and methods for making content more accessible on media platforms. Such systems and methods would be able to provide increased ability to use media platforms for marketing, information sharing, or for direct advertisement revenue generation (monetization).